


The Spider and the Cat

by ArSommers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArSommers/pseuds/ArSommers
Summary: Varys has a thoughtful encounter with Ser Pounce. One-shot.Originally published on fanfiction.net on 4/3/2019.
Kudos: 1





	The Spider and the Cat

If there is one Lannister in this world who does not judge others, Varys thought one evening, It would be Ser Pounce.

The cat looked up at the Spider, possibly hoping for a bit of food to find its way onto the floor to feed an unending appetite. "My sincerest apologies my feline friend," Varys knelt down and pat the cat on the head, "But I do not have any food on me at the moment," The cat purred in response, happy to have at least found some attention.

"I do wonder, however," Vary admitted, "What your eyes have seen and ears have heard within these walls. Many interesting encounters and musings I am sure, ones that even my little birds would not have access to," To come and go as one pleased without anyone giving a care about changing their topic of conversation…it was an intriguing prospect to say the least. How many war strategies had these triangular ears heard? How many betrayals had this cat witnessed? The possibilities were endless, and Ser Pounce couldn't care less so long as there was food to eat and naps to be taken.


End file.
